Hunted
by smirnoffgooood
Summary: *Ch 8 up 02/26/03 sorry for the long wait everyone*Buffy Summers and her daughter are running away from the abusive boyfriend/father, and while in New York, learn a few things about revenge
1. Prologue

Hunted  
  
DISCLAIMER- I don't own Buffy, Spike, Xander, Willow or Angel/us, Joss Wheden does, even if he makes me cry when he plays with his characters like he does, but shhh. One day I will own them, do you think Joss takes Cheques?  
  
FEEDBACK- I live for the thrill of it all, I could swim in feedback, drink it, eat it, and sleep on it, if all of that is possible.  
  
SUMMERY- (this is a AU story) Buffy Summers enjoyed life to the fullest, but when she meets the man of her dreams, she screws up what she thought was supposed to make her life better.  
  
Getting pregnant was the first step, and when her daughter Dawn Paige Summers was born, Jason and Buffy decided to get married.  
  
Over the years, Buffy found out that Jason was having an affair and tried to get out of the relationship, that's when Jason got abusive, hurting Buffy physically and mentally. So Buffy goes to the Police, but nothing can be done, so she runs.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE- Buffy may not be the slayer, but Spike and Angelus are still vampires.  
  
PROLOQUE  
  
Buffy Anne Summers sat with her legs crossed and her hands resting professionally on her lap, her head down and her blonde hair offering a curtain to hide the bruise that lay under her eye, mocking her each time she looked in the mirror, she could almost hear the voice whispering to her, "this is what happens when you try to disobey him, it never would have went down if you had just listened to what he had to say."  
  
Detective Bronson's voice took Buffy away from the thoughts that had slithered into her mind, and she raised her head and looked at him.  
  
"Buffy, the only thing that we can do right now, is pray that he doesn't try something like this again, we tried everything else, but honestly, the best thing for you is that you leave, that is the only choice you have right now".  
  
Buffy nodded her head and glanced around the detective's office, it was neat and personal, framed pictures of his family rested on his desk, like they were meant to be there, and Buffy frowned and couldn't help feeling jealous of the detective, for his happy family and beautiful kids. But she shook the thoughts away and rose from the chair and Bronson quickly followed suit, and they shook hands quickly.  
  
"Thank you again detective Bronson, hopefully we wont meet again" Buffy smiled sadly and pulled the strap of her purse over her shoulder, detective Bronson just nodded his head and they both walked to the door.  
  
Opening the door, Buffy stepped out of the room, and Bronson closed it behind her.  
  
"Yes Ms. Summers, hopefully we don't." 


	2. Cookies

DISCLAIMER- See prologue  
  
FEEDBACK- yes please  
  
SUMMERY- See prologue  
  
  
  
Chapter one  
  
Buffy walked out of the police station with her head down, and her hands clutching at the strap of her purse till her knuckles turned white, and no one noticed how much the woman was in pain, and no one seemed to care, things for Buffy were taking a turn for the worst. It was time to leave.  
  
Walking across the street, she stopped in front of her Sunfire GT, and unlocked the door quickly, opening it and sitting in the drivers seat. She sat there for a few seconds and finally broke, and she didn't care about the tear streaming down her cheeks as she started the car and put it in reverse, pulling out of the parking space, and heading down Crow Foot Drive.  
  
She had to get Dawn before Jason got to her, then she would figure out what to do next, but until then, Dawn was her first priority.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(*)(*)(*)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Catch me!" the little girl screeched and jumped into a tall black woman's open arms, causing her to take a step backwards.  
  
"Dawn Paige Castello, you watch what your doing, or your gonna give Annie a heart attack!" the black woman told her, as she placed the little girl on the floor, but her eyes narrowed and Dawn took off around the corner, and the black woman ran after her, Dawns giggles could be heard around the house, making it a bright and a happy place to be.  
  
The woman and the little girl didn't notice the door open slowly and a petite blonde lady step in, closing the door behind her and placing a set of keys on the table beside the door.  
  
"Dawnie! Anne! Where are you guys?" the woman shouted and walked deeper into the house, and another screech was heard, then giggling as the little girl came running into the living room where the woman stood.  
  
"Mommy!" the little girl screamed and ran into her mother's arms, who picked her up and the little girl stared face to face with the woman, and Dawn winced when she saw the look that was in her mother's eyes.  
  
Anne came running into the room and came to an abrupt stop in front of the couple and nodded her head, "Afternoon Mrs. Castello, I take it I'm not needed, so I'll be heading out now, bye Dawn" Anne whispered and gave the woman a small smile and walked over to the door.  
  
"Ok baby, go on up to your room, and I'll meet you up there in 2 secs k" the woman told her daughter, placing her on the floor.  
  
"Then can we bake cookies mommy?" Dawn asked, her hand clasped behind her back and her head tilted to the side, a small pout on her lips.  
  
"Yeah hon, we'll see what I can do" the little girl smiled and darted from the room; you could hear her loud footsteps as she stomped up the stairs.  
  
The woman turned to Anne and smiled lightly, bending down and placing her purse on the floor.  
  
"Same time, same place tomorrow Mrs. C?" Anne asked, but she already knew the answer.  
  
"That isn't necessary Anne." Anne nodded and went to give the woman a hug, towering over her as they embraced, "Here's this weeks pay, and if my husband calls you at all, don't pick up the phone alright?"  
  
Anne nodded and took the money from her hand.  
  
"Thank you Buffy, it was a pleasure being with Dawn, I will really miss her" Anne told Buffy, and smiled again, then turned around, opened the door and left. To Buffy it was almost like she had never been there in the first place.  
  
"Mommy you comin?!" she heard her daughter yell from her room and Buffy shook her head, then walked up the stairs to talk to her daughter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(*)(*)(*)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mommy, why are you taking my clothes?" Dawn sat on her bed, staring at her mother, who walked back and forth from her closet to the open suitcase that lay beside her, "is it because your gonna give them to the homeless? Cause my friend Cassie said her mom is always giving the homeless stuff, and then everyone likes her."  
  
"No Dawnie, were not giving your clothes to the homeless, were going on a little trip." Buffy stated and quickly put a tooth brush and hair brush into the suit case, before pushing it shut and picking it up off the bed.  
  
"Is daddy coming too?" Buffy looked at her daughter and shook her head sadly.  
  
"No baby, daddy can't come, he has to work." Dawn scrunched her nose and started twirling a piece of her hair between her two fingers.  
  
"Well then can I still have a cookie" she asked and got off her bed, walking out of the room with her mother. Buffy nodded her head yes, before walking into another room and coming out with another suitcase. "Good cause I really want a cookie, with blueberries on it, and skittles too, and."  
  
"Dawn, lets go, you'll get your cookies but we gotta move." Dawn shut her mouth instantly and a hurt look came over her face, but she nodded her head and took her moms hand, as her mother grabbed her purse off the floor and the car keys off the table.  
  
In a matter of minutes there were out the door, in the car, and traveling down the road.  
  
Dawn waving goodbye to her house, telling it she would see it soon. 


	3. Blueberry Hamburgers

(You know how all that stuff goes, and you probably just want to get to the story, so enjoy)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Buffy sat in the car, with her hands clutching the steering wheel with a death grip as she looked in the rear view mirror, watching the person pump gas into the car, not even realising that she was holding her breath she let it out shakily and turned to look out the window, and watched as her daughter ran out of the gas station, clutching a huge cookie to her chest like she was holding on for dear life.  
  
Putting on a fake smile, she leaned over the seat and opened the door for Dawn, who bounced into the passenger seat and unwrapped her cookie with care, staring as she did it.  
  
"Why aren't our cookies this big?" she asked her mother and took a bite, rolling her eyes in ecstasy at the taste.  
  
"I don't know babe, next time we make cookies, I'm make sure to make them that big" Dawn nodded her head, and stared out the window.  
  
A knock at the window caused Buffy to jump in her seat, but she quickly got a hold of herself and rolled down the tinted window and smiled at the boy.  
  
"How much?" she asked and the boy told her. Handing him a 20, she then rolled up her window and pulled out of the gas station.  
  
"Mommy, where are we going?" Dawn asked after she took another bite of her cookie.  
  
"No where special babe, mommy just needs a break" Buffy told her as she switched lanes.  
  
Happy with what her mom told her, she reached between her legs and picked up her backpack, pulling out a colouring book.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(*)(*)(*)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mommy, I'm hungry." Dawn whined as they were driving through a small town, she clutched her hands together and layed them on her lap, and Buffy laughed when she heard a grumbling sound come from her daughter's stomach.  
  
Well we have been driving for 9 hours straight, and with only 3 pit stops, Buffy thought to herself and without another word she turned into the parking lot of a small café.  
  
"Alright babe, lets go get something to eat." She said and unbuckled her set belt and put the car into park, pulling the keys out of the ignition.  
  
They got out of the car and walked into the café hand in hand, Dawn skipping a little ahead, pulling on her mother hand when she was going to fast.  
  
The café was small and had a few booths and a counter with a few stools in front of it, reminding Buffy of someone's home, and it really did have a homely feel to it, she thought as they seated themselves on the first booth by the door.  
  
Dawn sat by the window and placed the colouring book on the table, opening it to the 4th page and she continued to colour the picture of Barbie.  
  
"You know what mommy, you should be a Barbie, cause you look just like one." Dawn mumbled without looking up, so she never saw the look of horror on her mothers face at what her daughter had said.  
  
"Dawnie, you seriously think that I look like a Barbie?" her mother asked her, bringing her elbows up onto the table and resting her chin on her palms.  
  
"Yup, but do does aunty Cathrine, but I don't like her, cause she had big boobies, and when she hugged me, I almost suf-ercated." Dawn stumbled with the word, but decided she didn't care, and went back to colouring Barbie's hair blue.  
  
"Babe it's suffocated, and who is Aunty Cathrine." Buffy realized just how much she didn't want to hear the answer to that question, but her daughter told her anyways.  
  
"She's daddies friend, they're always kissing and stuff, then daddy locked me out of the room and told me that him and Auntie Cathrine had to talk, then there was banging against the wall, so I thought they were getting in a fight." Dawn told Buffy, and looked up from her colouring book when the waitress came with the menus, placing them in front of Buffy and Dawn, "I don't need one of these, I just want a blueberry" Dawn told the waitress, and she and Buffy started laughing.  
  
"Darling, you do know that blueberries are really small right?" the waitress said, smiling.  
  
"So, then make a really big one, or I'll have a blueberry burger, with strawberry ice-cream" Dawn said, and pushed the menu back to the lady.  
  
"Is the ice cream separate, or in the burger?" she asked, and Dawn frowned, her nose scrunching when she was deep in thought.  
  
"I want it inside the hamburger." Dawn nodded her head, and went back to colouring Barbie.  
  
"All right Dawnie, how bout this, you have a cheeseburger, some French fries, and a strawberry milkshake, ok" Dawn looked at her mother strangely, but nodded her head again.  
  
"K good, now that we have that covered I'll have a BLT and a diet coke" Buffy said and handed the menus back to the waitress.  
  
"Sounds good to me, your food will be with you in 10 minutes or so" with that the waitress turned around and walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(*)(*)(*)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy sat in the booth alone, staring at the window, waiting patiently for Dawn to come back from the bathroom, when she was surprised by the ringing of her cell phone.  
  
Picking it up, she answered it, "Hello?" and she swore her heart stopped when she heard what the person said.  
  
"Elizabeth, where are you and Dawn, I come home from work expecting dinner made, my wife waiting for me in the living room and my daughter rushing into my arms, but for some very odd reason, there was a lack of all that, including three suit cases and half of your wardrobe as well as Dawn's." Buffy shuddered but continued to listen. "Buffy if you don't come home, and I have to come looking for you, I will not be happy, and it isn't good when I'm not happy, because this time, I will kill you. You belong to me, and when something belongs to me, I expect them to be with me.  
  
"Where are you Buffy?" finally getting her composure back, she quickly hung up the phone, and pulled out $30, paying the bill and giving Jennifer, their waitress a tip.  
  
"Shit, shit, shit" when Dawn came out of the restroom, she grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the café and across the street to their car. Dropping her cell phone behind the rear wheels of the car.  
  
As they drove away, Buffy listened to the satisfying crunch of a broken phone. 


	4. Hungry for a lil love

(Introduction to Spike and Angelus)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The bar was grungy and two men sat as close to the door as they could, sniffing the air with disdain, which reeked of body odour and sex, and both men knew that the occupants of this bar had no problem having intercourse in public, it was all about the pleasure.  
  
A woman walked up to both men, and eyed the tall one with dark spiked brown hair, and licked her lips, motioning with her hand to the exit. The man smiled and winked at his partner and stood up, and the woman's eyes widened with hunger, for the man was like a god, dressed it leather pants and a black silk shirt, a leather duster covering the ensemble.  
  
The woman stole a quick glance at his partner and her mouth dropped open and she motioned to him, that she wouldn't mind both of their company; the other man just smirked and took another swig of his beer.  
  
"Go along kittens, wouldn't want to waste precious time didle-dadling" the woman swooned over the mans voice which was thick with and English accent, but he didn't care, he just rose one scared eyebrow and smirked again, then his friend pulled her away.  
  
"Bloody stupid wenches, and I wonder why I came here an' ways." The man told himself and ran a hand through his slicked back bleached hair, taking another swig of his beer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(*)(*)(*)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Giggling could be heard as the couple walked into the alley, the man with his arm wrapped around the girls shoulder.  
  
Where as the man looked to be in his late 20's the girl didn't even look older then 17, her hair died a bright yellow, with a green tint, her natural hair colour seeping through at the roots. Dressed in a skimpy black halter top and a deep red leather mini skirt, she looked more like a prostitute then anything, but it didn't matter to the man, he was here for one thing, and one thing only.  
  
Pushing her against the wall, he started nuzzling her neck, which brought a loud sigh from her neck, which turned into a sharp scream and struggling when she felt the man bite into her neck, of course the girl tried hitting at him, but it was no use, almost like a fly hitting a human being, never hurting him and soon she couldn't even do that, as she felt her life slipping away.  
  
Dropping the dead body to the ground, the man looked around the alley and smiled, and the shadows played a game across his features, which weren't human to anyone's books, ridges around his brow and cheekbones, he looked more like a demon, then what he looked like when he had left the bar with the woman.  
  
Giving the woman one last glance, he shrugged his shoulders and pulled his jacket into place, and his face morphed back into his human features, then he stalked back into the bar.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(*)(*)(*)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I take it you enjoyed yourself then?" the blonde asked his partner as he took a seat at the table.  
  
"What can I say, I was hungry and she was stupid" the brunette replied and grabbed the bottle of beer in front of his friend.  
  
"Angelus, sometimes you really interest me, it's like your always hungry for a lil fun" the blonde told Angelus, and snatched the bottle back.  
  
"What can I say Spike, I'm a sucker for love"  
  
TBC  
  
Feed back, gimme gimme gimme, must have, it quenches the thirst. 


	5. Whats a vampire Slayer?

(You know how it goes)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
*** 6 months later ***  
  
Buffy wondered through the tables, occasionally glaring at a few hands that reached out to pinch her, or other not so fond physical abuse, but she still kept her head high, even if her eyes wanted to wonder to the plates that rested on her forearms do to having to feed people and in the process get paid as well.  
  
Things had been going better for her, considering the money that her father sent her after finding out that she had left her husband due to abuse, but she wouldn't dare tell him anything else, because as much as her father tried as hard as possible to stay out of Buffy's life, he would still get on the offensive if he heard the other things that Jason had done to her, which would cause a few problems between her so called father and her abusive husband.  
  
Smiling, she placed a plate of hot wings in front of an elderly man, who winked at her as she pulled away, she knew he was checking out the cleavage that she had a tendency to forget was showing, but after 3 months of gawking elderly men, she just chose to ignore it.  
  
Walking back to the bar, she tapped her best friend on the shoulder and grinned when the petite red head jumped and spun around.  
  
"Christ Buffy, you're gonna make me cause a ruckus if you keep doing that" Buffy looked at her friend and her smile grew wider, causing her whole face to brighten, and the red head smiled back at the quick change in the blondes appearance.  
  
"Shhh, you're gonna get my in trouble, but I wanted to ask you if your off at 9:00 tonight, cause Dawn has been asking about you, she misses her Aunty Willow" Buffy babbled and Willow rose her eyebrow in question.  
  
"Buffy, doesn't she remember the fact that we took her to a movie yesterday?" Willow asked and both girls giggled.  
  
"What can I say, you know how Dawn is, she likes to be the centre of attention" they laughed again and Willow hugged the blonde before running off the back of the room, Buffy looked strangely and her best friends retreating form and shook her head, before turning and looking at the bartender with a fake sneer on her face, "Xander Lavelle Harris, you had better stop hitting on those poor customers, or they might start thinking that they attract dweebs"  
  
The bartender in question was a built man in his early 20's, about a few months older then Buffy herself, and he reminded Buffy of a construction worker, only better looking then the older men that she usually saw, with their butt cracks showing as they bent over. His hair was gelled in messy spikes, and his face tanned with a boyish look to him, attractive in his own little way, but Buffy remembered why the two friends had never been more then just that, because all she could see him as was a protective brother figure, nothing more, and nothing less.  
  
The man smiled slightly and when a woman in her later thirties got up from the bar stool and walked away, he glared at her, "Buff, you just ruined my chances of getting laid!!" he growled as he took a old cloth and starting wiping the bar counter.  
  
"Hah, you get laid, watch me as I laugh!" she scoffed and flicked her blonde hair over her shoulder, then burst out laughing before she walked over to another table to take yet another order, and hundreds after that one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(*)(*)(*)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pulling her hair into a tight ponytail, Buffy took one more glance at her appearance in the mirror before opening the bathroom door and walking back into the main room of the bar.  
  
Shacking her head at the remaining drunks, who were being pulled out the door against their will, Buffy walked to the table where her two best friends and her daughter sat, Willow and Xander arguing over what movie to choose for that nights movie marathon.  
  
"I seriously think we should rent Dracula, its all about the half dressed vampires and the bad accents" Xander explained and he leaned over Dawn, who had a piece of chicken between her lips as she stared in awe and her mothers best friend, "Vlah, I ddthrink you vlood" he imitated Dracula, which brought a squeal from Dawn as she pushed him away.  
  
"Ewww, you drink blood?" she asked and batted her eyelashes as she started chewing on the chicken.  
  
"No Dawnie, you know he doesn't drink blood, he's just trying to scare you cause he knows he can, so just ignore him" Buffy told her as she sat down beside Willow, who looked up from her movie magazine, "and you Xander, we are not renting Dracula, so shut your mouth, your gonna start making Dawn think that they actually exist".  
  
Xander's mouth dropped open in mock horror, "me, scare little Dawn? Never" he moaned and started giggling like a little girl, then he leaned over and rose his hands by his shoulders, with his fingers spread and arched into claws, he opened his mouth and hissed like a snake, which caused Dawn to scream in horror and storm out of her chair and hide behind her mother.  
  
"Xander, you do that again and I'll stake you!" Buffy hissed at him and pulled Dawn onto her lap.  
  
"Ohhh, a sexy blonde cheerleader with a stake, I'm drooling already, we can call you." he lowered his eyebrows and scrunched his nose, moving his lips to the side, "Aha, we'll call you Buffy the Vampire Slayer."  
  
The three friend burst into laughter and Dawn stared at each of them, a confused look on her face, then started tugging on her mothers shirt, "Mommy, what's a vampire slayer?"  
  
TBC  
  
*** Feedback make author oh sooooo happy, gimme please, I need to satisfy the hunger( *** 


	6. long Version You talk funny

** Ending re written because I had more time to write what I really wanted to write, and didn't have to rush things **  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The house was small and cozy, and Buffy smiled with pride when she took a step back and got a better look at what she had done, she had made a home away from home, and even if Dawn didn't know it yet. This was a home they would have for a very long time.  
  
Wiping her hands on her paint covered jeans, she walked into the kitchen and continued to the fridge, which she opened and pulled out a container of orange juice, drinking it from the opening without poring it into a cup.  
  
"Ahh, the wonders of vitamin C, and the great things it does to the body." She told herself as she placed the container back into the fridge, closing it and walking back into the living room.  
  
The living room was probably the largest room in the house, with the walls painted a dark red, with pictures of Dawn and her, along with her two best friends placed on mantles and tacked to walls, and Buffy couldn't help but smile, because finally she didn't have to think about the pain that brought her to this stage, and the family she had now, which made life so much easier.  
  
Pulling the plastic rug off the floor, she wrapped it up and glanced at the designs that she had just painted on the wall and wondered where the idea came for the designs, because they came from her own imagination, and even though they were beautiful, reminded her of something satanic.  
  
Walking back into the kitchen, she opened up a cupboard and tossed the rug into the garbage, then sat at the kitchen table and placed her arms in front of her, laying her head on them and she closed her eyes, ***God what time is it, cause I honestly don't feel like picking up Dawn today, and I still have to work in like 2 hours*** she thought and opened her eyes immediately, reminding herself that she needed to take a shower, get ready, pick up Dawn, drop her off at Willow's house, then go to work.  
  
Moaning she picked herself off the chair, and wandered into the living room, then stretched her legs before walking up the stairs to go and take a shower.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(*)(*)(*)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A man sat in a in a high backed chair, hands clasped and leaning his weight into his desk as he glared at the man that sat in front of him, and the man shuddered.  
  
This was not the type of person to fuck with. Raising his eyebrows, his lips pulled into a sinister sneer, and his eyes rested on the mans hands, as they were clutched together so tightly that the knuckles were turning white, and he could tell that the man was nervous, due to the sweat that almost looked like it was leaking through his pores.  
  
"Look Mr. Castello, there was nothing I could do, you're wife is gone, and the only trail she's left is the phone call she makes every week to your mother in law, but even that isn't enough to track her, I'm sorry" Mr. Castello's eyes narrowed and he stood up from his desk, walked casually over to the man.  
  
"So what your saying Jack, is that my wife is gone, and there is no way that I can find her?" Mr. Castello asked, his hands laying lightly on Jacks shoulders, and the man flinched away, not realizing that he was doing it.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, I can try harder, but." the mans chair was spun around, and Jack gasped.  
  
"I want her found Jack, do I make myself clear? If not, then just tell me, and I'll find her myself, but I cant say the same for you" the words chilled Jack to the bone, but he nodded his head in agreement, and rose from the chair in jerky movement.  
  
"Yes sir, your as clear as crystal" Jack replied as he left the office.  
  
"Good, I'll be waiting."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(*)(*)(*)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy sat on the overly large couch and watched as Dawn wrapped her tiny hands around the big German Shepard's legs, and tried to pull it, which only caused to dog to look at her strangely and lay it's large head back down.  
  
"So what time are you coming to pick her up tonight Buff?" Buffy turned her head and glanced at Willow before shaking her head.  
  
"Don't worry about it Will, you can drop her off at the bar, say around 8 or so, that's when I get off" she told her and picked up a small leather purse, pulling the strap over her should before getting op.  
  
"Are you ok?" Willow frowned, worry etched into her smooth features, and Buffy just nodded her head yes.  
  
"I'm 100% Buff, well maybe 85, due to lack of sleep, but I'll be alright with a little food in my system and a hot batch, till then, I think I'll live," with that Buffy walked out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(*)(*)(*)~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The bar was crowded tonight and Buffy could barely get through the bodies to serve the food, but with that, the tip were good and she was sure that she had made at least $200 in tips, but all she wanted to do was finish the night, and Dawn was suppose to be here in a matter of 5 minutes.  
  
Running her hands through her hair, she pushed through a crowd and placed two plates of hot wings on the table then looked up and smiled at the couple that didn't even notice she was there, considering they had been lip locked since they had first arrived.  
  
Shaking her head, she walked back to the bar and smiled at Chris, the bartender in training, who's first day working alone was going better then he had told her it would.  
  
Chris was at least 21, with black hair and the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen, but as much as she wouldn't mind having a relationship, her opinion of men at the moment were, a) to young, b) to old or c) to uuugly. Either way, she was beginning to think she was becoming a nun, without the holy water and prayers.  
  
Placing the serving platter on the counter, she turned her eyes toward the door, and a smile appeared on her face when he daughter entered the room, then walked straight over the table closest to the door, sitting in the empty chair, she looked up and smiled, showing pearly white teeth, "I hope you don't mind me sitting here." Dawn said and batted her eye lashed at the two men who sat there staring at the 5-year-old little girl, the mouths open in astonishment. "Have you seen my mom, she looks like a Barbie, she has long blonde hair and she's very pretty?" she asked and looked at both men expectantly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(*)(*)(*)~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spike sat there with his mouth open and he glanced at Angelus, who has the same expression plastered on his face. This little girl was sitting directly in front of two of the most feared vampires, and she just smiled up at them happily.  
  
Spike was the first to burst out laughing when the little girl asked if they had seen her mother the Barbie doll, and they both nodded, thinking to themselves, **Which Barbie doll are you looking for? Cause there's at least 5 blondes in this bar**  
  
She stared up at them and pursed her lips stubbornly and Spike went and patted her on the head, she glared up at him.  
  
"What exactly does you mum look like ill' bit?" Spike asked and she looked at him strangely.  
  
"You talk funny!" she told him, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back into her chair, "Do you think I could talk like that?" smiling slightly, then started mimicking Spike in an awful way.  
  
Spike scowled and shook his head when Angelus burst out laughing, "What and you think you can do better mate?" he growled and glared at him, "Or should we start discussing the Irish?" he asked and Angelus shut his mouth. "Now pet, I repeat, what does your mum look like?"  
  
The little girl scrunched her nose for a moment and glanced at the two men, "well she has long hair like mine, and she's really skinny, she works here." She told them both, and watched as they looked at one another and Spike shook his head.  
  
"Haven't seen her pet, why don't you go look for her?" he asked her, but she wasn't paying attention, her eyes were wandering around the large bar until she caught a petite blonde woman with her hair pulled back into a tight ponytail, wander over to them, trying not to bump into any other tables.  
  
"Mommy!" she yelled and started waving her hands at the woman, who smiled and rolled her eyes when she stopped at the table. Clutching the woman's hand she looked at the two men and smiled, "mommy, these are my new friends, the one with white hair, he has a really weird sounding voice, see" she looked at Spike and warned him to talk to her mother.  
  
"Hello luv, is' a good thin' you found the lil one, she was gonna drive us nuts if you didn't" he told her and smiled.  
  
"God I am so sorry, I saw her take a seat over here, but I obviously couldn't get to you guys on time before she starting causing some trouble.  
  
Spike was about to reply until he actually got a good look at the woman, and he forgot what he was going to say, something about her was different, from the smell of her, to the look in her eyes. Angelus beat him to it.  
  
"No worries, my friend Spike here has this problem with talking to much too, so they were great company for each other." He said and put his hand on Spikes shoulder, squeezing it affectionately, which didn't go unnoticed to the woman, but seemed to contradict to what Angelus was seeing... He's all eyes for the beauty in front of him.  
  
Smiling the woman picked up her daughter and the little girl wrapped her tiny legs around her mother's waist and her arms around her neck, and then grinned down at the two men, "My names Dawn." She told them and the two walked away.  
  
"How did I guess that the lovely little angel that was keeping us company was named after something so beautiful and so deadly?" Angelus asked as he wrapped his hand around the back of his childe's neck and massaged gently. "If the daughters name is Dawn, then the mother must be a goddess" Angelus whispered as he studied the woman and little girl go walk up to a red headed woman.  
  
"Not a goddess mate, the woman's a bloody succubus, cause I'd fuck her without a moments thought," Spike told him, licking his lips at the thought, "there's just something about her, the smell of her, the sight of her, it's like I could taste her from a few feet away, she'll taste like Vanilla, I can bet you on that."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(*)(*)(*)~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Buffy stole a quick glance at the two men and shook her head sadly as she watched the darker man massage the smaller man's neck.  
  
"What you looking at Buff?" Willow asked and looked in the direction her friend was staring in, "Oh sugary goodness times 2" Willow giggled and patted her friend on the back.  
  
"You could say that Will, but it's a shame that good looking men could go to such waste, it's always the ones you wanna eat up with a spoon that turn out gay."  
  
Both women nod their head and Buffy picks up Dawn.  
  
Unnoticed to both girls, the men quickly look away from one another and move their chairs away by about 4 ft. 


	7. Merry Christmas

**Authors Note** Sorry it took me so long to update, I've decided that Christmas is no longer my friend, considering the fact that I'm sick, and all I've been doing for the past week is go to school, sleep and take way to many showers.  
  
But here's the update, and on the happier side, since Christmas is in 3 more days, this Chapter is all about Christmassy shit.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
It was 12 o clock in the morning and Buffy was surprised she could keep her eyes open, but hey, if old Saint Nick wasn't going to do it, then she had to, but of course Dawn would never know that for as long as Buffy was alive.  
  
Frowning she put the last present under the Christmas tree and got up, taking a few steps back she studied her handy work and she could remember doing the same thing when she had painted the whole house.  
  
The Christmas tree was real and covered in small lights, light pink tinsel and white and light pink Christmas ordements and Buffy smiled at how beautiful it looked.  
  
"Merry Christmas" she whispered before she shook her head and traveled up the stair quietly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~(*)(*)(*)~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spike cracked his knuckles and stood up from his perch on the floor, grinning down at the gagged girl, he sniffed and shook his head.  
  
"You know when I was a kid, Christmas was never really a big deal to me, all it meant was trying like I always did to impress a father and mother with a fantastic gift, but it usually blew up in my bloody face, because either father would be drunk out of his mind, or mother would be to busy deciding about some party she should throw 4 months from now."  
  
The girl shuddered and looked away, which caused Spike to laugh as he stroked his chin.  
  
"But why am I rambling on and on about my Christmas, it probably means nothing to you, but hey, just remind yourself that this will be the last Christmas you'll ever see, and it might make you feel better" he told her and with that picked her up by the hair and his face transformed into his demon mask as he sank his teeth into her neck.  
  
"Merry Christmas Spike, now where the fuck is my present, since I was nice enough to give you yours?" Spike dropped the body and turned to his sire.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" he grinned wiping his hands on the girls skirt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~(*)(*)(*)~~~~~~~~~  
  
A shriek could be heard around the house and Buffy's eyes snapped open and she looked around her room.  
  
"Mommy it's Christmas!" Buffy smiled and pushed her blankets over her legs then sat up rubbing her eyes with her knuckles, "Mommy can I open one? can I, can I?" Dawn ran into the room with a brightly wrapped box in her hands and Buffy shook her head laughing as she did.  
  
"Yeah Dawnie, but hurry up so your mum can have some coffee" Dawn grinned happily and ripped through the paper in a matter of seconds and stared in horror and the hideously coloured sweater that lay in her arms.  
  
"Ewwww"  
  
TBC  
  
Sorry it was so short, but you know what that means? It means you should review your hearts out and make me less sick, so I can write more.  
  
=) 


	8. Night in Black Armour

*** This chapter might offend some readers so if you have any problems with it please no flames ***  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Dawn sat on the couch with her legs crossed underneath her and her hands clasped loosely on her lap as she stared at her mother.  
  
"Mommy, do you hafta work tonight? Its Christmas" she exclaimed and her lips turned into that of a pout and she shook her head sadly when her mom nodded.  
  
"Dawnie, I'm only gonna be working for about an hour or two, you wont even miss me one bit" Buffy said as she stood up from her spot on the floor after cleaning up the contents of her purse that she has spilled just a few minutes ago.  
  
Dawn's lips started to shake as she held back the tears that were threatening to come forth but she nodded her head solemnly then watched her mom walk up to the babysitter and swing her purse over her shoulder before telling her what time Dawn had to be in bed by and what time she would be home, then left the house in a haste, leaving behind a sad daughter on Christmas night.  
  
Not caring about how hard the girl was trying to make Dawn feel better, she ran up to her room and slammed the door closed in a flurry of childish anger and frustration.  
  
Wiping the tears away from her face violently with the back of her hand, Dawn sat on her bed and reached a tiny hand underneath a pillow, pulling out a small picture. The picture was of a family that Dawn use to have, a mother who smiled with happiness causing her face the look beautiful and bright, a handsome father who protected her mother and herself with as much power as he could.  
  
But daddy wasn't here anymore and they were a family either. He didn't even get her a Christmas present.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~(*)(*)(*)~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A loud crash could be heard throughout the whole house, causing it to shake and even the dust wanted to hide in fear of the mans anger which could out match even the gods.  
  
The lady of the house shuddered as she stood beside the staircase, watching as her boyfriend came down the stairs in a state that frightened her to the very core.  
  
"Elizabeth I'm leaving, have a fantastic Christmas and don't bother to call, and send the bill to my office. the secretary will deal with it." The man told her as he took his jacket from her, then stormed from the house, slamming the door behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~(*)(*)(*)~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy snorted as she looked down at the change that rested on her open palm, GOD HOW CAN A GIRL SURVIVE IF ALL THAT PEOPLE DECIDE TO TIP IS A LOWSY 25 CENTS she thought to herself as she closed her hand into a tight fist and stormed into the back room, slamming the door behind her, but no one noticed. It was Christmas and people were to busy drowning themselves in the alcohol.  
  
Pulling her shoulders back, she took a quick glance at her reflection and smirked at what she saw, then grabbed the end of the first braided pig tail and started undoing it until half of her hair was a beautiful mass of waves.  
  
Shrugging she decided she liked the look and quickly finished off the last braid before picking up her jacket and purse, then pushed open the door and walked back into the bar.  
  
"Denny I'm out of here, thanks for letting me take the extra hours, I'll see you on Saturday!" she yelled to the bartender as she walked out of the bar, leaving behind the rancid smell of old tobacco and beer.  
  
Inhaling the brisk air she looked at her watch and looked around at her whereabouts, IT'S ONLY 10:30, IT TAKES ME 2 SECONDS TO TAKE A CAB HOME, SO I GATHER IT WILL TAKE ME 5 MINTUTES TO WALK, AND GOD KNOWS I NEED THE EXERCISE, she thought and started walking to the direction that would take her to her home.  
  
After walking for a few moments Buffy stopped and looked behind her, and she had the distinct feeling someone was watching her, but chose to ignore it and continued to walk listening just in case, and was a bit frightened when she started hearing footsteps following her at a quick pace.  
  
Lowering her head, she started moving faster as she clutched the strap of her purse and then she felt the hand grab her from behind. She turned to face the stalker, but stopped when she felt a hand reach to cover her mouth, and she was dragged into the nearest alley.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~(*)(*)(*)~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spike was on the hunt. With Angelus off on his own and there was no place to be, he let himself get sidetracked as he passed the bar where he had met the young girl and her mother.  
  
Smiling slightly at the memory, he shook his head and thrust his hands into his pockets. THERE'S SOMETHING ABOUT THAT GIRL, AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT he thought to himself and continued his walk but stopped abruptly when he caught the sent of blood.  
  
Morphing into his true vision, he growled to himself at the thought of some fledgling feeding in his territory then quickly darted in the direction of where he smelled the blood.  
  
~~~~~~~~~(*)(*)(*)~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy struggled as she tried batting her hands at his head, but the man wouldn't budge and she groaned in fear when he started nuzzling her bare chest.  
  
"Oh god no, please don't do this," she cried and pushed him away to no use, and when he looked at her, she shuttered. There was no one home, not in those eyes. It was like staring it the bottomless pits and she felt the tears start to flow down her cheeks.  
  
The man grunted and pushed her against the wall, bending down he grabbed the edge of her skirt and pulled at it, and she jumped at the sound the cloth made as it ripped, reminding her of flesh, of flesh being ripped and she moved her knee to push him away, but it was useless and he was at her again.  
  
Kicking her legs apart, he grabbed a hold of Buffy's underwear and pulled them to her knees, she closed her eyes, expecting the worst. But it never came.  
  
Dropping to the ground she didn't bother to pull up the underwear as she drew her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, hiding her head in the nook between her stomach and knees, listening to brutal sounds of a fight and someone causing bodily harm. She prayed it was the motherfucker that had tried to rape her.  
  
As soon as the fighting had started, it was over and she felt a light touch on her arm. Wincing away she raised her head and made contact with the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen, and she was breathless.  
  
~~~~~~~~(*)(*)(*)~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spike stared at the woman and his jaw dropped, it was the mother from before and as hungry as he was, he couldn't help but pick her up and cradle her to his chest.  
  
"Pet look at me alright?" he asked her and smiled when she raised her head from his shoulder and opened her eyes, "I need you to tell me where you live so I can take you there ok?" Spike told her and she nodded her head, telling him that her house wasn't that far away.  
  
From there, the two walked back to the house, Buffy cradled in his arms.  
  
Alright, as bad as I think this chapter was, tell me what you think I should do to make it better, Review Review Review! 


	9. Bottled Blondes and Leather Dusters

(Sorry for the long wait, I was dealing with a lack of computers and so on, but here is the next chapter)  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Spike glanced down at the woman cradled in his arms and shook his head as she clutched his leather duster in her small and feminine hands, pulling herself closer to the oddly cold feel of his body. Clothes or no clothes, he was always cold.  
  
Shaking his head he pulled his eyes away and continued to walk farther down the street until the woman made a small noise, which caught his attention.  
  
"Oh god, put me down. I cant walk into my house like this" she winced and Spike lowered his eyes and he placed her gently on her feet and she fumbled with the ripped garters that were still wrapped around her ankles.  
  
"Sorry luv, I forgot about that or I would have done something earlier" he whispered and caught the faint smell of fear suddenly cut through the distinct feel of the air.  
  
"What happened to the man?" she asked in a tiny voice, wrapping her arms around herself and looking into Spikes eyes defiantly.  
  
Spike smirked and placed his hands into his pockets, looking down at her as she rocked back and forth looking at him strangely.  
  
"I took care of him, there aint nothing you need to worry bout' a'right?" he told her and quickly took note of her trembling body and she looked away as he stripped his prized leather duster off his shoulders and took a step towards her, he wasn't surprised when she took a step back. "Pet, your bloody trembling and all we need is for you to go into shock after what just happened to you, so let me walk you home and we can deal with it then k?" she tilted her head to the side and Spike smiled as he caught a flicker of understanding in her beautiful hazel eyes, but it was only for a moment until she looked around herself and scrunched her nose.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~(*)(*)(*)~~~~~~~~  
  
Cassandra sat on the small couch with the remote control resting in her right hand and the telephone settled between her should and left ear, popping her bubble gum every few seconds.  
  
"So I like told her, you have got to be kidding me, there is like no way that he would ever go for her" she told the person on the receiving end of the phone and smiled with satisfaction when she heard the person agree, "well totally, she's a skank anyways and you know what I heard. she used saran wrap" the was a squeal on the other end and Cassandra moved the phone away from her ear for a few moments, the quickly got back into the conversation, "well yeah, I'm waiting for the little brats mom to come home, and my mom was talking to me about how she thinks that Buffy sells herself on the streets or something, but that's just what I heard." Cassandra scrunched her nose and picked a piece of bubble gum from her mouth and twirled it around her finger. "Well yeah, and you know what."  
  
Cassandra jumped off the couch and dropped the phone as she darted toward the door and quickly opened it, stopping dead in her tracks and quickly checked to make sure there wasn't any drool dripping from her mouth when she saw the man at the door.  
  
"Can I like help you?" she asked in her nasal voice but it went unnoticed to her when the man winced and his smile was obviously fake.  
  
"Yes, I'm looking for the lady of the house, and I have to admit, I'm hopeing it might be you because I have never met one so beautiful." He replied, leaning most of his weight on his left leg as he lifted his arm and placed it on the top of the door.  
  
"N-n-no, I-I-I-m not, she's working and probably wont be home for a while, you can come in if y-y-you want t-t-though" she stumbled and mentally slapped herself and her stupidity.  
  
"Thank you but I think I'll come back later, but I thank you for the invite, it could be most useful in the future" the man grinned in a lopsided way that made Cassandra's pulse quicken and drool escape the side of her mouth.  
  
"Y-y-y-your welcome" she stuttered as she watched him wink and walk back down the steps and she kept careful note of how fantastic his ass looked in the tight black leather pants, "DAMN!"  
  
Quickly closing the door, she ran back to the couch and grabbed the phone, where her friend sat patiently waiting on the other line.  
  
"Kassy, you wouldn't be able to guess what just happened to me!" she shrieked and started babbling.  
  
~~~~~~(*)(*)(*)~~~~~~~  
  
Glancing to the side of him, Spike couldn't help but smile at how good the woman looked in his duster, like a goddess, but he quickly looked away when he noticed the tears that were running down her cheeks and almost came to late when she collapsed in a heap in his arms, sobbing into his black t- shirt.  
  
"This wasn't suppose to happen, I was running away from shit like this, I didn't want it" she sobbed against him, clutching his arms violently, "please, please, please, please, please" she mumbled and Spike picked her up in his arms again and walked the couple steps to the woman's front door.  
  
~~~~~(*)(*)(*)~~~~~~  
  
"And then he was like, you are so beautiful, I knew he wanted me" Cassandra told her and she wrapped a piece of her bottle blonde hair around her finger and jumped when there was a loud knocking on the door, "gotta go, call you in a minute" she whispered and hung up, then walked slowly to the door.  
  
~~~~(*)(*)(*)~~~~  
  
Spike stood in front of the house with a trembling and bleeding woman in his arms, with tears running down her cheeks and it was nearly three in the morning, two more hours before sunrise.  
  
He growled in irritation, he could smell teen arousal and was getting angrier by the minute.  
  
~~~~~(*)(*)(*)~~~~  
  
Pouting her lips and fluffing her hair, Cassandra opened the door and gasped when she saw the owner of the house cradled in a very good-looking mans arms, tears dried into stains that had been running down her cheek for the past 10 minutes.  
  
"Would you bloody well invite me in you stupid bit, she's hurt and bleeding" her mouth dropped open and the thickly British voice and nodded her head before moving out of the way, "no, invite me in with words" he growled and she nodded her head again before telling him to come in.  
  
"What happened?" Cassandra asked, her eyes rested on Buffy as the stranger laid her gently on the couch.  
  
"What does it look like you stupid bint, you was almost raped," he growled and Cassandra took a step back.  
  
"Did you do it?"  
  
That's when Spike growled and lunged for Cassandra's neck.  
  
Well there is more, but hey, you give and I give.. Reviews Reviews Reviews :D 


End file.
